A compact and thin speaker device, for example, that is installed on a ceiling surface of an automobile is generally a one-way speaker covering a full range. Such a speaker device is disclosed in, for example, WO 2005/015950 A (Patent Literature 1). This conventional speaker device includes a folded diaphragm, thereby to enhance rigidity of the diaphragm and cover up to high frequencies.